School Meeting
by nini-chan
Summary: 50 years after Aizen's death, Hitsugaya taichou go to the School of shinigami to meet a group of students and it's Hinamori who is their teacher. What will happen after class, spending some time together? HITSUxHINA
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach._

_It's my first fanfic and English is not my mother tongue so please review!!_

50 years had passed since the death of Aizen, and things had returned in the order in Soul Society. Kira had been put in load of the 3rd division, Hisagi of the 9th division, and Matsumoto had been promoted captain of the 5th division. Hinamori Momo had never succeeded in regaining confidence in her after the betrayal of Aisen and had left the gotei 13. She had accepted a post of professor at the School of Shinigami and taught mainly the kido.

By a beautiful morning of the beginning of the summer, Hinamori was called at the office of the director while arriving at the school.

"Hinamori-sensei, I decided to invite a captain from the gotei 13 in your group of first years, so that he can share his experience with them. We don't know yet which captain is going to come but he or she will be attending your class tomorrow afternoon."

Meanwhile in the districts of the gotei 13, Yamamoto had just informed Kuchiki that he would have to meet a group of first years, which is under the responsibility of Hinamori Momo. He knew, like much Shinigami of the gotei 13, about the relation between her and the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushirou. He also knew that they had seldom seen each other since the death of Aisen. Kuchiki was not much interested in having a chat with the new recruits of the School of Shinigami. He went in the districts of the 10th division and asked a favor to the young captain.

"I was asked to meet a group of students of the School of Shinigami tomorrow but I have a something else planned in my schedule. I would appreciate it if you would go instead of me."

"I'm busy too, I have paperwork to do. Is there anyone else who's free?" said Hitsugaya.

"Unfortunately, no. However, Hitsugaya-taichou, you should learn to delegate some part of your work to your subordinates. The paperwork can wait, it's not like you'll get scold if you do not do it in time." replied Kuchiki.

After a speech from Kuchiki about the importance of sharing their experiences with the next generation of shinigami, Hitsugaya finally accepted to replace him.

He was not either interested to meet these students. He was not one to like to get involved with people, but he was always concerned about his comrades and was always first to go and take care of the problems. He had become a respected captain for his sense of justice, his patience (he had worked on with Matsomoto as his vice-captain) and his consideration for others. He was still known to be cold, but it didn't affect his popularity towards the girls. He had grown a lot during the 50 last years; he was now as tall as Matsumoto. His look didn't have changed since he had been promoted captain. He had the same haircut and the same serious look in his aqua eyes, but his face had lengthened and his jaw had widened.

Hitsugaya arrived in the outside training area during lunchtime, nearly twenty minutes before the beginning of the class. It was the beginning of the summer but it was already hot for this period of the season. Sat on the edge of the terrace, his jacket of captain hung with his belt, his kimono half-opened down to his waist let appear his muscular body. Sweat beaded along its temples. He would have liked to use Hyorinmaru to refresh himself but he did not want to draw the attention.

At this moment, students arrived in the training area and saw the white haired young man.

"Hey! Who are you? You are not allowed being here. This place is reserved only to the students of the School of Shinigami ", said a first student.

"Look, he wears the uniform of Shinigami. He must surely accompany the captain who's coming today. You believe that he is his vice-captain?" said a second student.

"I don't think it's possible, retorted the first, he is barely older than us, and one does not become so young vice-captain. Anyway, the vice-captains wear a badge."

"Excuse me, are you really a shinigami?" asked a girl.

"Yeah, so what?" answered the captain.

"So, it would be interesting to have a spare with a sempai." said the first student again.

"I'm not interested." said Hitsugaya, still not moving from the position he was when the small group arrived.

"What? How come you've become a shinigami and you're not interested in fights?"

He approached the captain, but before he could reach him, he slipped and felt on the floor. While trying to get up, he realized that he had slipped on a plate of ice and felt down once more on the floor. He lifted his head and saw Hitsugaya now standing in front of him.

"If you ever get in the gotei 13, you'll learn that people become shinigami for many different reasons." said Hitsugaya "There are 12 divisions in the gotei 13 and you're placed in a division in regard of your interests and your competences. I'll tell you that most of the shinigami with the same thinking as you are in the 11th division. However, I would like to know your name."

"Why?" said the young man.

"There is an unspoken rule within the shinigami that commands to present yourself when you intend to fight someone you don't know. Moreover, I want to make sure to add your name in my black list so that a bragger like you doesn't come in MY division." said coldly the white haired man with a evil grin on his face (niark XD).

From the look of his puzzled face, the student did not seem to get what the young captain had just said. Other students from the group were entering the training area for the beginning of the class and started gathering around the two young men. At this moment, Hinamori arrived in the now noisy place and saw the group gathered.

"What is happening here? Is the captain already arrived?" she asked.

She tried to find a way through the group and then saw the white haired captain.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Is it you? Oh my god! You have changed so much! I barely recognized you!" said Hinamori.

Hitsugaya's heart pounded in his chest as he saw Hinamori. He had not seen her since she left the gotei 13. Seeing her reminded him how he missed her so much. She was wearing a plum-colored shinigami kimono, her hair was now tied up in a loose pigtail in the bottom of her back, and a wick was running down her left temper to her collar. She seemed more relaxed than after Aizen's death. Her panda's eyes was now gone but she was as frail as she was 50 years ago.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, why are you here?" asked Hinamori. "Oh, were you the one who was send for the meeting?" asked Hinamori

Before he could answer, she grabbed his arm and dragged him next to her in front of the group.

"Everyone let me introduce to you Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the 10th division. Right?" she said turning to Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" he replied, looking as if he was lost in his thoughts.

While he was fixing his kimono and putting back his captain jacket, the students got agitated as they realized the current situation.

_End of chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for making you wait. I had a lot of trouble finding an end to my story. I hope you'll enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach._

_It's my first fanfic and English is not my mother tongue so please review!!_

"Everyone let me introduce to you Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the 10th division. Right?" said Hinamori.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" he replied, looking as if he was lost in his thoughts.

While he was fixing his kimono and putting back his captain jacket, the students got agitated as they realized the current situation, mostly the girls. Everyone was surprise to see a so young captain.

Hinamori then turned to Hitsugaya. "I never thought that you would be the one to come, Hitsugaya-kun. You're usually one of the busiest captains. I figured they would send one of the oldest captains like Ukitake-taichou or Kyouraku-taichou."

"Kuchiki was the one convened but he had something else to do, and he managed to make me come instead of him," replied Hitsugaya, with a sigh" and it's Hitsugaya-taichou. I don't want your students to get familiar with me. It would not be convenient that they take a bad habit before getting into the gotei 13."

Hinamori realized that her students were not paying attention anymore to the two of them and were now chatting loudly. "Everyone! Quiet down!" shouted Hinamori, "We will now start the meeting. I'll ask you to get in place and in silence."

_I didn't know she could be so authoritative, _thought Hitsugaya; _it's kind of funny to see her order around her students._

The students sat down in front of the captain. Once in place, there was a heavy silence. Hitsugaya was apparently embarrassed. After all, it was his first time "sharing his experience" with people and he was not comfortable with the situation.

Hinamori seemed to understand her friend distress and spoke first. "Histugaya-k…-taichou, do you prefer that we start with questions from the students?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" he said nervously.

Some students started to raise their hands.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked a girl shyly. Most of the students laughed.

"I didn't come to have speed-dating session. I would prefer that you ask me only questions about my job." he stated. They were all laughing.

"How old were you when you became captain?" asked a blond guy.

"I was around 120"

"Are you the youngest captain?" asked another student.

"Yes. But there is a vice-captain who's at least 50 years younger than me."

"Was it tough to be the youngest captain?"

"Of course, but I had to impose myself and ignore the reactions and comments from the other shinigami."

They asked many other questions about him being captain, about the operations in the gotei 13 and about the different divisions. One hour and a half after the beginning of the meeting, the students left the local. Some girls were still sticking to the young captain, but left too before the beginning of the next class. Watching the last students leaving, Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori who was now staring at the floor. She seemed embarrassed or rather shy and was a bit blushing.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun, would you like to come to my place and have a tea with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like to" he said with a soft smile that made Hinamori blush even more.

She took him to her apartment in a peaceful district near the school. They entered a fenced garden and went through it by a stone path to the two-story house. "It's a pension," said Hinamori. "There are other teachers from the school who are leaving here. Everyone is kind here. Sometimes, we all go out together to have a drink, it is so fun."

She showed him the common rooms of the house and then they went upstairs to her room. She opened the window and went to a small table in a corner to prepare the tea. Hitsugaya sat at the low table in the center of the room where she joined him with the teapot, two cups and a plate of manju and sat next to him.

"I was surprise when I saw you. You are so tall now and you have changed so much. If it wasn't from your snowy hair and your toga of captain, I would not have been able to recognize you." she admitted. She caught herself staring at his muscular chest and then stared back at her cup, blushing. She was now realizing that he was not anymore the young boy she had known 50 years ago. She just couldn't look at him. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest.

Hitsugaya didn't seem to be aware that his own presence was affecting Hinamori. "You didn't change a bit. It's like you'll never get rid of your baby face" he said while grinning.

"You're mean, Shiro-chan!" she replied, "Why does everyone tell me that? Even my students make fun of me! Every year, the first years always mistake me for student!"

"Hey… Don't call me that. I'm not a kid anymore you know."

"But, we're friends are we? Calling you by you last name sounds too formal." she said a bit disappointed.

"As I can remember, I still have a first name, Momo"

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as he said her name. "Toushirou…"

They were now looking into each other eyes. Both started blushing and stared back at their cup of tea shyly. There was suddenly a heavy silence. Hinamori realized his cup was empty and took the teapot and poured some tea.

"You said your students were making fun of you, but they seemed to have respect for you" stated Hitsugaya.

"Well, it was not the case at the beginning. When I started teaching, I was not confident. I had difficulty to have authority over my groups. I reminded myself that as a vice-captain, my subordinates had respect for me. And then I asked myself if it was from me or because of the presence of Aizen." She admitted.

Hitsugaya could see that it was hard for her to tell him that. After Aizen death, she had closed her mind and would not speak to anyone, not even him. The wound in her heart was healed but it had left a deep scar. He could see the pain in her eyes; he could also see the strength she had gained over the years.

"Then I remembered that you were able to be captain and gain respect from your subordinate" she continued, "I told myself that I had to be strong like you. I showed them I could be tough when I wanted to and then they started to listen to me. Now, every year, the oldest students warn the new students to be smooth with me or they would have problems with me."

She had a happy and proud smile on her face. Suddenly, her expression seemed to sadden. "Every time I have difficulties with my group I think of you. I'm very glad you came today. I missed you very much. I'm sorry I didn't go to see you in the gotei, but I thought that you might be busy with your duties" said Hinamori.

"You know that I'm never too busy to spend time with you Momo," retorted Hitsugaya, "and I should have been the one to come see you."

Hitsugaya couldn't admit that he didn't contact her much during the 50 last years because he was not confident about himself. Back then, he was way more mature than many shinigami and that's why he was able to gain respect from the others. However, he was still just a kid and he was feeling that he was not worth for Hinamori. Still he wanted to protect her. He needed her, her warm smile and he hazelnut eyes. He was longing so much to be with her.

His hand reached her face to brush away the tears that were now running down her cheeks. It seemed to her that the warmth of his touch was flowing into her whole body, making her melt. Without noticing it, Hitsugaya was getting nearer to her. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, bringing her face to his. The light contact of his fingers on her nape made her quiver as their lips met. While kissing, his free hand reached the bottom of her back and she placed her hands on his chest. Momo broke the kiss, pantint heavily.

"I love you so much Toushirou. I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

"Me too! I won't leave you alone, it's a promise. I love you Momo, I need you." he finally whispered in her ear.

He pulled her in a soft embrace. She moved her hands to the back of his head as they leaned on the tatamis, kissing passionately.

_End of School Meeting_


End file.
